Domains of the World
The current world is comprised of over a hundred Kingdoms, Sultanates, Republics, etc. Many have imposed isolationist policies, due to the fact war is severely frowned by the citadel and they feel they have all that is needed to live, within their own borders. Due to your time in the diplomacy corps, you are all aware of the current political climates across the land, and the customs generally expected in foreign lands. Vant:The Great Market and Inventitarium The story goes, that millennia ago, sick of the scorn heaped upon their kind, the gnomish leaders decided to do something about it. Being gnomes, this rebellion didn't take place in a normal fashion. They gathered up all of their kind as were willing, and as many disenfranchised dwarves as they could, and disappeared underground. This, coincidentally, slowed technological advancement to a crawl. Forcing the other races, with the absence of the gnomish ingenuity, to appreciate what they had lost. After an absence of some thousand years, they returned. With a bang. They had started building at the edge of the world, and had continued in a straight line, to the other edge. Intending to divide the world and force the other races to acknowledge that they were a power to be reckoned with. Sadly, as with many gnomish idea, it had at least one great flaw: Under the middle of the world sat a vast expanse of magma. When this lake of fire was encountered the gnomes and dwarves were unable to go on and unwilling to tear down what they had built, in order to back up and go around. And so, they decided to just raise what they had. The wall that appeared overnight, in a great shower of rock and a thunderous upheaval of the land, runs some 2500 miles, is 300 feet high, each side is 40 feet thick, and there is a gap roughly 2 miles wide in the middle where the gnomes and dwarves had set up what amounted to a very narrow and somewhat vertical city. The walls are made of a strange dark metal, and carved with dwarven runes that are 10 to 20 feet tall, at a time. They have been tested twice, and both times withstood the worst that could be leveled against them. And so, with an impregnable fortress and a thousand years of planning half down the drain, the gnomes decided, in true gnomish fashion to make the best of a bad deal and just invite everyone inside after they'd proved their point to all concerned, even though no one currently alive had been involved in the original offenses given, or the original planning council. The Wall has turned into a massive center for trade and the center for technology in the world. It is an agreed upon safe zone among the nations of the world, and the gnomes and dwarves residing there are treated with a wary form of respect by all. The Biomancer's Citadel The Biomancer's home rests at the center of the world, in an area raised out of the great sea that formed in the crater left by the god's exodus. Due to the inferno outside, there are no first hand reports of what the citadel looks like, but given the interior dimensions that have been reported by various dignitaries, courtiers, etc, it is an amazingly extensive structure that reaches both deep under ground, and soars high into the air. It is also assumed to be the hub for the extensive tower transportation network that was rapidly built after the war, to encourage trade and peace among the kingdoms and nations of the world. There is a market district allowed, near the entrance gate. It houses many shops, taverns, and inns, for the convenience of travelers and the retinue of visiting dignitaries. Naerfost The small kingdom of Naerfost has a ruling family of elves, and a largly human population. As with many edge nations, it has found itself in the unexpected position of bread basket to its more central neighbors, and has been working to greatly increase its army and infrastructure with the influx of gold, in case food becomes an invasion worthy luxury. Maordaen: This town originally sprung up on the very edge of the kingdom, to support the building of the tower that guards the frozen wastes. As with many such towns, after the laborers left, it turned to agriculture, raising strange plants that thrive in the chill climate. The mayor, Hadren Hammerfall, is a dwarf, an oddity for the kingdom. He and his wife came here many years ago, and he rose to popularity due to unflagging courtesy and even handedness with all people, and his demand for the same in return. It is a poorly kept secret that he moved here to escape the ostracization that comes with being a claustrophobic dwarf, and greatly enjoys the fact that the town is on a flat open plain. Sidh Eryn: An evergreen forest on the far western edge of the domain. One of the last purge battles took place near here, releasing enough necromantic energy to kill all of the wildlife in the area for generations. It has been reclaimed by nature now, but retains the name given to it after the battle, meaning "peaceful forest" in elvish. Category:Current